a normal day goes wrong
by ShannonandStella
Summary: As asked by Rushisawsome, Lawson & Kerry, Shannon and Josh. how could something simple turn into something deadly?. Finished
1. Chapter 1

As Kerry got out of the car she stomped down the hall into Leon's office pissed at Josh yet again for making a stupid error what did she have to do to keep that man in order keep him on a bloody leash

"Leon get me Josh" said Kerry putting on the headphones

"Hey Josh, Kerry wants to talk to yah" Said Leon looking at Kerry worriedly

"Tell her it can wait already" said Josh pushing the perp into the uniforms car

"Oh he told me Josh now get your ass back to Base now or I swear this time you will be on suspension for the next year" said Kerry

"Kerry Lawson needs backup at his situation I can't leave him there"

"Well then Shannon and Stella get yourselves over to Lawson's position and Josh you can catch a Taxi back to base and I swear if you aren't here in half hour I am going to kill you"

"Okay Kerry just because you have PMS doesn't mean that I am going to get killed"

As Josh said that he suddenly felt to slaps hit his arm as he stared down at the girls they both started laughing

"Josh just go already cause I swear if you get stuck in that office again and start taking it out on me you won't have a small bruise this time" said Shannon smiling

"And I will be backing her up" said Stella

"Josh just go to Kerry and get back on the job, the sooner you go the sooner you get back on the job"

"What the hell is this bloody pick on Josh day?"

"Josh just go already" said Shannon pushing his towards the road and giving him a quick kiss

"Fine" said Josh giving in and kissing Shannon quickly before talking again "Be careful" said Josh concern appearing on his face

"Josh I am fine okay" said Shannon pushing him lightly

"Fine Kerry I will be there soon"

"Good now get back to work Shannon and Stella, oh and stop kissing Josh on the Job Shannon I know that you guys have been going out for a couple of months but keep it off the job" said Kerry smiling

"Will do Kerry" said Shannon pushing Stella towards the car as they drove past Josh Stella started laughing

"And Stella wiped that smirk of your face" said Josh through the radio

Shannon and Stella looked at each other confusingly before laughing "That goes for you too Shannon"

"Okay Josh either you have got like super sight or you are a gypsy" said Stella still laughing

"Or I can just predict that you two would be smirking and laughing"

"Josh Kerry just yelled out twenty minutes to go" said Leons voice through the radio

"Yeah well tell her to keep her pants on and that I am in the Taxi already" said Josh as he closed the door and gave the man the directions to base, as Josh arrived at Base he heard a loud bang as he walked into Leons office he saw someone running towards Shannon as she lied on the floor blood was coming out of her stomach

"Fuck" screamed Josh before grabbing the headphones and putting them onto his head

"Lawson what happened to Shannon?" asked Josh "Is she okay?"

"The guy went mad and started shooting he nearly hit Stella, a bullet grazed Michael and it hit Shannon in the stomach Stella has already called for the ambulance, it is a through and through but she is unconscious she is losing a lot of blood" replied Lawson putting pressure onto Shannon's stomach where she was shot. Kerry walked out of her office to see what Josh was yelling at, before she could tell Josh of she saw the picture of Shannon on the ground and rushed over to Leons desk and grabbed the other pair of head phones

"What the hell is going on Lawson?" said Kerry looking at the blood flowing from Shannon's stomach

"Shannon has been shot, Leon ETA on the ambulance" growled Lawson

"A minute you should hear the sirens any second" just as Leon said the last word they all could hear the sirens approaching

"Okay Josh get your ass down to the hospital, as soon as I know which one it is" said Lawson as the ambulance turned up

"Yeah you can bet on that Lawson" growled Josh looking at Kerry who had gone white

After a minute the paramedics had loaded Shannon onto a bed with her still unconscious and Stella jumped into the back Lawson grabbed his Lapel camera with that much strength he was surprised that it didn't break

"Josh she is going to north Melbourne hospital get there" said Lawson as he jumped into TR2

"Lawson i am on my way" growled Josh as he sprinted down the hall and jumped into his car before driving as quickly as he could without breaking the law to the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

As Josh rushed through the city traffic he was surprised that he hadn't caused an accident so far, as he could feel in the pt of his stomach that Shannon wasn't in good condition it was the saem feeling he had when Grace had been in hospital after the explosion, he just hoped to god that he wouldn't lose another person who meant so much to him to job related injuries, as he arrived he noticed Lawson Stella and Michael in the waiting room Stella was curled into Michael's side as tears streaked her face, Lawson looked towards where Josh had just entered the room

"Josh, she has gone into surgery we don't know anything" sighed Lawson as his hands shook

"I should have been there" growled Josh as he sat down as he placed his elbow on his knees and rested his face on his palms

"Josh nobody could have predicted this so don't beat yourself up" said Lawson trying to convince himself and Josh

"But I should have still been there" growled Josh again before sighing and resting his body fully against the seat

"Is Kerry coming?" asked Lawson looking behind Josh to where the car park was

"Don't know I was really pissed off with her, she called me back when I should have had Shannon" sighed Josh another minute passed before a nurse approached the group looking at the curiously

"Hello are you here with Shannon Henry?" asked the nurse

"Yeah, what is she okay?" jumped josh as he started to speak

"and who are you?" asked the nurse looking at him

"Her boyfriend and co-worker please tell me" sighed Josh

"Okay well the bullet was a through and through, she will recover fine they haven't finished the surgery but it missed the major organs, she will have to stay in the hospital, do you know her family's number there is no known data for them" asked the nurse looking back at Josh

"no she doesn't talk to her parents, she hasn't seen them on over two years. The closet thing she has to family is us" said Josh as he nodded towards Stella, Michael and Lawson who where now standing up beside Josh

"Okay and the last known kin was a man called Lawson Blake do you know him?" asked the nurse looking at them

"Yeah that's me, she never bothered to change it I guess" sighed Lawson as Josh looked at him

"Okay I will get you to sign a couple of papers" said the nurse that walked back over to the desk and started getting out some of the papers

"Josh you need to come and decide what I fill in she is your girlfriend this is upto you I will just sign them" said Lawson as he walked over to the desk

"Okay" said Josh following Lawson, Stella and Michael sat back down in the chair Stella curled back into Michael's side and Michael wrapped his arms protectively around Stella, the papers where the usual the risks that go with the operation the sign in papers and the organ donor papers which Josh had denied, as Josh walked back over to the chairs he started to talk to Lawson

"So what happened between you and Shannon?" he asked

"We dated about six years ago for three years; we ended up splitting because we thought we wanted different things we didn't see each other until she joined TR and we spoke and said that what happened in the past was exactly that we had moved on, she just couldn't be bothered to change the details and that when she was going too I just said it didn't matter and to just keep them there" sighed Lawson

"Okay" sighed Josh as he watched the doors open to where Kerry stood

okay here is the next part I will make sure that the next part has some Kerry and Lawson in it :) Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Josh stood up pissed and walked out of the hospital as soon as he saw Kerry's figure walking towards him pissed off already he stormed passed Kerry tried to open her mouth to talk to him but she saw that there was no point in it. If Josh lost Shannon she didn't know how he would cope Shannon had put him back together and now if she died Josh wouldn't cope not again. Kerry sighed before walking up to Lawson and asking him about Shannon's condition

"She is in surgery, a through and through that's about all we know" said Lawson as he went after Josh through the hospital doors. He saw Josh his head in his hands as tears fell down his face memories of Grace in hospital coming back to him and Shannon's body convulsing through Leon's monitors back at Base

"Josh" came Lawson's voice Josh turned his body around with extreme quickness thinking that Shannon had been taken out of surgery

"Is she out?" asked Josh hope written through his face

"No Josh she isn't Kerry, Stella and Michael are inside waiting" said Lawson noticing the way that Josh's face dropped

"I should have been there" growled Josh his hands gripping the railing his knuckles turning white

"No Josh, NOBODY could have predicted it If I could have do you think that she would have left base this morning? No" said Lawson trying to figure out in his head how everything had gone so wrong

"I know but I couldn't help Grace I was away from her and I was away from Shannon, Lawson If I lose her I wont be able to keep going" said Josh a tear sliding down his face

"Josh what happened to Grace it wasn't your fault" said Lawson placing his hand onto Josh's shoulder

"yeah I know that is what Shannon taught me, I love her Lawson, every bloody person I love ends up dead" growled Josh another tear sliding down he face

"I know that you love her Josh and don't think that it is your fault that people have died, it was never your fault so never blame yourself" said Lawson noticing the glass hospital door opening as he saw Kerry walking through it he sighed, Josh sensed his change and looked behind him wandering what had happened before Kerry reached them Josh's temper rising, Kerry spoke

"Josh you cant blame me I couldn't predict what would have happened" said Kerry anger crossing her face

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE" yelled Josh Lawson quickly pinning him to the rail behind him as Josh went to punch Kerry.

_**so what do you think about this chapter? I will upload the next part by the end of the weekend (next three days) sorry got more exams coming up plus SO much school work that it isn't funny. Reviews seriously make my day :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kerry noticed how broke Josh looked, her anger subsided but Josh's still raged Lawson was trying to hold Josh back making sure that he wouldn't punch Kerry in the face and probably worse, Lawson didn't want to think about that right now. Stella walked out of the doors and lifelessly walked over to the group Josh noticed Stella's change as she walked over.

"Lawson the nurse needs to talk to you" said Stella a tear now trailing down her face, Josh stopped struggling forgetting about Kerry hoping to god that Shannon was alright

"Do you think what about" said Lawson noticing that Josh had stopped struggling

"Yeah but it I don't want to say it" said Stella another tear pooling on her face

"Okay, Josh come on we need to go talk to the nurse" said Lawson pulling Josh into the hospital through the glass doors and walking over to the nurse her face was full of sorrow, Kerry had followed them back in and the same with Stella.

"Lawson Blake?" asked the new Nurse

"Yes" was all that Lawson could say before the nurse nodded her head at him

"I am sorry to inform you that Shannon Henry passed away at 2:30pm from a bullet that pierced a artery in her stomach" said the nurse walking away Josh's eyes now had tears pouring down his eyes and his face twisted in pain before anyone could talk to him he had walked out of the hospital before sprinting away, Stella had tears falling from her eyes and Michael holding her by the waist tears forming in his eyes as well Kerry leaning into Lawson's touch and Lawson holding Kerry and kissing her head tears falling in streams down his face. Josh had walked down to a park the same one which had held Graces body and the same one which they had ran through the morning before she had been taken to hospital tears where pouring down his face his hand now touching the headstone which held a smiling picture of her and a small lot of writing about her birth date and date of death.

"Grace I can't live anymore, I can't keep thinking that things are going to get better because they aren't, I loved you and Shannon like no one else that I had before I hope you knew that Gracie" said Josh as more tears slid down his face, his head in his hands.

**_Okay I know this is really sad :'( and the next chapter is too warning, kind of short I know and sorry about that. so reviews?_**


	5. The End

**_Okay so here is a warning, this chapter is really sad :'( so here is goes_**

A week later the TR team who now consisted of Michael, Dom, Stella, Christian and Lawson where in their dress blues getting ready for the funerals Shannon and Josh, after Josh had gone to the Grave he had written letters to everyone in the team and his mother and father before taking his own life, tears ran down Stella's face she had lost two of the people that felt like family her 'big brother' josh and her 'sister' Shannon always there for her and always giving her directions and there to protect her back the way they loved each other and the way that they both had filled each other with happiness. Stella's head rested onto Michael's chest he held her close as Lawson turned away since Josh and Shannon had passed away, Lawson and Kerry had stopped denying their feelings for each other and finally had gotten together Michael and Stella had also gotten together. As Lawson walked into the room Kerry had tears running down her face Lawson walked over to her and held her close as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kerry?" asked Lawson already knowing his answer already, Kerry nodded her head Lawson kissed her before rapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards the car which had now arrived to take them all to the funeral.

"Stella?" asked Michael who had his arms wrapped around her

"Yeah" said Stella sniffling and looking up at him

"Shannon and Josh would have been calling you a soft cock right now you realise" said Michael everyone laughed at Michael as the trueness of his words before getting into the car and heading off to the funeral all missing a part of their family but all of them realising that what they had with each other was the best.

**_Okay so this is the end I know it is a bit short but I hope you liked it anyway please review it. _**


End file.
